Destroyer
---- The Destroyer is an enemy of Thor, who appears in the Marvel Comics. History About 1,000 years before the present day, the Celestials - alien titans of indescribable power - descended to Earth. There, they were confronted with the gods of this world, who staked their claim over it and the mortals thereon; in the end, an agreement was reached, and both the Celestials and the gods of Earth withdrew from the planet itself for a thousand years. Odin, foreseeing that another confrontation was inevitable, had the dwarves of Nidavellir construct a man-like warrior out of the mystical metal Uru; he then requested from each of his fellow Skyfathers, the heads of their respective pantheons, a portion of their might to imbue the automaton with. The result was so powerful that Odin chose not to give it the ability to act on its own; the Destroyer, as it was named, could only act if the soul of a living being animated it. Nonetheless, the will of such a being - who could easily activate the automaton by accident - would quickly be overwhelmed by its basic programming, and simply destroy whatever it encountered; and nothing on Earth could resist its might. After several incidents when the Destroyer was indeed activated by accident, and deactivated again by having the dormant body of its host pulled from its control, Odin finally used it for its true purpose; the Celestials had returned, and the All-Father drew within himself the life force of all Asgardians except Thor, and then transferred all of it, even his own, into the Destroyer. The machine grew to a height of 2000 feet, the size of the Celestials themselves, and, taking the immense Oversword of Asgard, went to confront them. But even this ultimate warrior, capable of resisting the most devastating forces in nature, was no match for the Cosmic gods, who melted it to a puddle of slag. Years later, the ruins of the Destroyer were re-activated by accident and the automaton repaired itself, and has since been used on several occasions - but only rarely in service to Asgard. Notes - The Destroyer is the most powerful Asgardian weapon known so far, containing portions of the power of each pantheon of Earth; as such, it has a seemingly endless array of powers. Its most famous and devastating weapon is the disintegration beam it fires from its head. - The Destroyer is physically far more powerful than even Thor and, consequently, than any other warrior on the face of the Earth. Its physical structure, reinforced by divine magic, makes it practically indestructible. - The Destroyer can be activated very simply - an intelligent being simply needs to stand in front of it to have its spirit absorbed into it, and animate the machine. - The Destroyer will usually initially obey the commands of the wielder, but soon bend their will to its basic programming; it will then act to secure the body of the host in a safe place, so it will remain activated. Only the strongest of wills can defy its control; Thor has managed it, and so the Maestro. It of course is completely obedient to Odin himself. - The Destroyer can speak, but has only done so on one occasion; on this occasion it expressed nothing more than a desire to have a host with an indestructible body, so it could remain activated forever. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic. Gallery References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Comics Category:Marvel Universe Category:Marvel Comics Universe Category:Comic Characters Category:Fictional Villains